


The Demon That Stole You

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Breathplay, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominance, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Unnamed female character - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: 18+ The reader struggles with the loss of Dean after the Mark took him from her and Sam. But, a night alone with the Demon brings out the darkness in them both.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Demon That Stole You

God, my heart ached knowing we had locked him up down there, shackled and trapped. He’s the love of my life and I helped make him our prisoner. It’s true, I know, Sam and I had no choice. It was him, but it wasn’t. 

After years of us being partners, family even, I know that man better than I know myself. So, when I looked closely at the man chained and pinned under a devil’s trap, I knew that wasn’t my Dean. **  
**

The way my name fell off his tongue sent shivers down my spine. There was almost an audible hiss in his words that reminded me of the monster that had taken over. Even his smile had changed. It was sinister, evil in ways that I can’t describe. The playful banter, intoxicating laughter, and beautiful grin were dead and gone, replaced by the features of the devil himself. Those perfect forest-green eyes were gone, stolen by an obsidian black that made me sick to my stomach. They were like pits into hell itself, and with one glance, you were dragged into the depths with him. 

My Dean, was gone. **  
**

The truth was, Dean didn’t know my feelings for him. I never had the courage to tell him. You don’t just fall in love with Dean Winchester, you’re captivated, drunk on his very existence. It’s what kept me awake at night, distracted me during hunts, and had me terrified beyond all reason when I didn’t know if he was safe.

For years I’ve watched him shuffle through women like a deck of cards. He was flippant with his one-night stands, caring very little about what would come the next day. At first, that fact made me disgusted by him. He was a player, and I couldn’t stand it. But then, I met the real man behind those escapades. His need to feel close to someone, anyone, haunted him constantly. Never feeling like he had worth, he found a sense of belonging in the arms of a woman. There, Dean could shine, touching her in ways that would ruin all other men for them forever. 

I had the misfortune of hearing him with some of his conquests and tried my best on those nights to spend time with Sam or find something to occupy my time. Though secretly, I’d touch myself to the sound of his grunts and moans; the thought of me being the one that writhed beneath him, screaming his name. I’ve never had better orgasms than the ones I’ve had fantasizing about Dean.

Dean’s my best friend, so is Sam. Those boys are my family. When I finally got to know them, I mean, really know them, I understood who they were and why. With Sam, he was always a gentle giant, constantly worried about others and willing to give everything he could. He never stopped feeling the need to prove himself, though why, I’ll never understand. Sam Winchester is one of the greatest men I’ve ever had the honor of knowing, and I’m lucky enough to call him brother.

With Dean, he was the opposite side of the Winchester coin. He was the one forcing himself to be strong for others, hiding every emotion whenever it dared to surface. There was true disgust for himself that haunted his every waking moment, and it breaks my heart more with every day. His humor, selflessness, and spirit are what made me fall head over heels. Those lucky enough to know Dean, consider it an honor to have encountered a truly good man.

But, that was all gone. Sam was a broken shell of who he once was, mourning the death of his other half. He was always tired from his lack of sleep as he spent every moment he could looking for ways to bring Dean back. 

And Dean, our Dean, wasn’t the one locked in that dungeon. Our Dean died in our arms that night in that dark alley. My Dean bled out into our laps as he took his final breath. I can’t think of the loss without aching for death to come for me too.

Sam had gone out to follow a new lead on a witch that said she might be able to help. I offered to stay behind to watch Dean. Sam made me promise not to go into that awful room.

I wish I didn’t have to lie to him.

I took a deep breath before I opened the heavy metal door. The loud creak echoed into the bunker hallways as I hesitated before peeking inside. And there he was, sitting right where we had left him, his gaze cast toward the ground with shackles on his wrists. He slowly looked up at me at the sound of my entrance with a smirk that stained the face of my greatest love.

“So, I’m guessing Sam doesn’t know you’re down here,” he teased as he cocked his head. “Long time, no see.”

I tried to steady my nerves though my hands trembled. I clenched them into fists trying my best to be strong. But, I could see it in his face, he knew I was terrified.

He snickered at me and lifted his cuffed hands as the metal clanged together. “Doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere anytime soon, so you can stop pissing yourself.”

Dean would never talk to me like that–ever. He never saw me as weak and made me believe I had a strength that I didn’t know I had. This monster only intended to debase me, to let me know that I was nothing.

“I’m not afraid of you,” I told him as I folded my arms across my chest. “I know you–the real you.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” His eyes flickered into a demonic black that nearly had tears welling at my lashes. “You don’t know shit.”

“Sam and I know that you’re still in there somewhere. We’re not giving up on you.”

He threw back his head and laughed, though it was not the laugh that I loved above anything else. “That’s adorable. You really think that there’s anything left of the old me in here?” He clicked his tongue as he taunted me. “It’s sad really.”

I ran a hand anxiously through my hair and sighed deeply. “We’ll find a way. We’ll bring you back.”

Leaning into the table in front of him, he eyed me like a piece of meat. “And what if I don’t wanna come back? What if I like this ‘disease’? If you ever loved me, you’d leave it be.”

“I–I–” Stumbling over my words like an idiot, I had no idea what to say to him. Did he always know how I felt? Or was this just the demon trying to break me down?

“Oh, you didn’t think I knew, did you? That’s so cute. You see, I always knew. I saw the way you’d look at me, how you’d cross your legs with just one glance from me. I wound you up and drove you crazy, leaving you to make yourself cum under your sheets thinking of me.”

That was it, the final straw. If he wanted to play this little game, then I was ready to play. “And what’s your point?” I asked plainly.

“I think you know my point. In fact, I think your panties are getting wetter by the second just being alone in this room with me. I can smell you from here.” Licking his lips, he went on. “Tell me, how badly do you want me to fuck you? To bend you over this table and pound into that sweet little pussy until you scream my name…” He sucked in air through his smiling teeth. “Making you cum until you shake and beg for more. Because you would–you would beg for more.”

I swallowed hard at the thought. I hated that he knew that even then, I wanted him more than I’d ever wanted anything. My stomach clenched and I felt the wetness between my legs. Even with darkness staring back at me, I wanted him on me, taking me in ways I only ever dreamed of.

“And if I did beg,” I murmured with confidence as the fire in me roared on. “Would you give it to me?”

He was taken aback and chuckled to himself. “Ooh, she’s come to play. I like it.”

Without hesitation, I retorted without emotion in my voice, “I asked you a question.”

“Mm! I do like this side of you. This you–oh, we’d have some fun. You know I’d give it to you. I’d fuck you even after you begged me to stop as you came all over me.”

“I don’t believe you. I think the only thing you want is to use that chain to choke the life outta me.”

“Not that the thought hadn’t crossed my mind, sweetheart, but no. I need you awake for this.” When I didn’t reply right away, he snickered as he beckoned me with a finger. “Come over here.” His green eyes returned and called me in like a siren’s song.

I questioned myself for only a moment before everything in me surrendered. Maybe he was right, maybe my Dean really was gone. And if that was true, that being with him right then was the only way I could ever have him, then I was ready to risk it.

With slow steps, I made my way toward him and then stopped only feet away. He turned in his chair off to the side and leaned onto his thighs as he studied me. I watched him drag his eyes over me like he was sizing me up, hungry and ready to devour me. The thought sent tingles through my core.

“Closer,” he told me, and I obeyed. The space between us closed as he peered up to me. I was trembling inside, whether from fear, or arousal, or even both–I didn’t know. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?” He ran his fingers down my exposed forearm and my breath hitched in my chest. “From day one, I watched your every move. The way your ass curves so perfectly–how your lips make me want to swallow you whole.” The metal shackles clanged together again as he reached out and took my wrist to pull me closer with his eyes never leaving mine. Dean’s massive hands sat on my hips and he licked his lips as he ran them down my sides. I closed my eyes into his touch and felt the fire from his skin burning through my jeans.

His grip tightened and I gasped softly as his calloused hands took hold of me. “Take off your top.” 

A small voice inside begged me to run the other direction, while the rest of me screamed to let him have his way with me. I unbuttoned my plaid shirt and dropped it off my shoulders. With what little bravery I had, I then took the bottom hem of my shirt and took my time dragging it up and over my head. I shook out my hair as it fell over my shoulders. 

He gave a soft and pleased grunt. “Now the pants.”

I worried he was going to humiliate me, make me as vulnerable as possible and then laugh me out of the room. But, it was then or never. He watched as I kicked off my boots and unbuttoned my pants, shimmying them down my legs. I stood in front of him in my bra and panties with my heart racing out of control. I never wanted him to take his gaze off my body ever again.

He looked down at my underwear and smirked at the small wet patch seeping through. “Looks like I was right,” he said eyeing what little fabric kept me from being completely naked. His grip found me once more and yanked me close. As Dean stared into my eyes, he talked to me while teasing the side hems of my panties with a single finger. “You know what I’ve always wondered? How you taste.” He hummed in his chest. “I bet it’s good enough to eat.” Leaning back into his chair with his legs open, he pat the tabletop. “Up here.” I did as I was told and he immediately began to slide off my underwear. My breathing was erratic and I thought I would faint as he looked at me. Once I was finally bare in front of him, Dean took his time opening my legs as if opening a present and he smiled at the gift he was given. “Fucking perfect.” A small whimper escaped my lips as his still trapped hand reached out, his pointer finger dragging painfully slow through my slit and teasing my entrance with a ghost-like touch.

As he took his finger back, it glistened in the light, covered in the wet that soaked me. He raised his hand and watched me intensely as he sucked his finger clean. There was a moan that came from deep inside him that made me ready for him to fuck me right there.

“Be a good girl,” he commanded. “And don’t fucking move.”

He growled as he buried his face between my legs and I cried out as my head fell back. I leaned against my hands to prop myself up as he went to work eating me like a starved man. Every flick of his tongue, every nibble of my skin, or suction of my clit had me losing my mind. His fingers returned as they played with my entrance and slowly crept inside me. Like magic, he instantly found my sweet spot and tickled it like an instrument he had played all his life. 

I moaned out in pleasure and my legs began to shake. “Dean…” I mewled.

“That’s right. Say my name,” he muffled against my sex.

“Fuck, Dean.”

“Again.”

“ _Dean_!”

He pulled his mouth away and it was covered in my slick, even his whiskers were drenched and glowed. With his finger still inside me, he inserted a second digit and I cried out.

“Do you wanna cum?” he asked.

“Yes…oh, god…”

“You ready?”

I squealed as I felt myself ready to explode. “I’m ready.”

As I squeezed around his fingers, the motion stopped and he stared me dead in the eye. With a serious expression and sudden black eyes, he demanded, “say please.”

I’ll admit I hesitated but quickly gave in. “Please.”

“I don’t think you really want it.”

“Please!” I could feel my entire body quake and as if I would lose my mind. I was on the edge and my explosion was inevitable.

He chuckled under his breath. “Mm. One more.”

“ _Please_!” I begged as I felt tears well in my eyes.

And just like that, his mouth found my clit once more and his fingers danced inside me. My body shook as if I was being exorcised while my high reached an unbearable peak. I yelped as I came crashing down into the best orgasm of my life. I twitched and moved against his face as he forced me to ride it out while he held me pinned.

As I began to catch my breath, he licked me clean and I gasped at every lap. I could hear the sounds his mouth made filled with my cum and it was like fucking music.

He sat back up and wiped his mouth against his sleeve with a pleased smirk as I shakily tried to pull myself together. “Now, tell me, sweetheart. When was the last time you came like that?”

“Never…” I panted.

“That’s right. Because only I know how to touch you, only I have been fantasizing about you long enough to know what every inch of your body craves. And honey, we aren’t done yet.”

Dean went to work on his pants and unbuttoned them before shoving them and his boxers to his ankles. His erection sprung up and I felt my mouth water at the sight. He was perfect, delicious even.

But, before I could lean in to return the favor, Dean had grabbed my hips and yanked me down onto his lap. His hands squeezed my ass as he picked me up, holding me above his throbbing cock with ease. I could feel him at my entrance and gasped once more. “Hold on, sweetheart.” And with those words, Dean slammed himself into me as he pulled me down.

I thank god that Sam wasn’t home with the sounds I made. It’s possible I screamed as he filled me, stretching me in ways that took me by surprise, but it all got too foggy to focus. He held me still, seated on his hard dick and I knew he could feel me tense around his length again and again.

Dean seethed through his teeth with a primal growl. “Fuck, you’re perfect. You feel so goddamn good.”

“Oh, my god…” I uttered weakly.

“There’s no god here,” he snarled as his eyes turned black once more. I wasn’t thinking as my hips instinctually began to grind into him. It was like I was a woman possessed, my body beyond my control as my desires took hold.

He licked his lips as he ripped off my bra and took my nipple in his mouth. I held tight to the back of his head, playing with the short hairs on his neck as I rode the man of my dreams. Even as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, I could only moan in response.

I was fucking a demon. I must have been out of my mind with love and lust as I let him have his way with me. He thrust into me again and again as I felt the bruising impact against my cervix. It burned so good and the pain made me hungry for more.

His bound hands went over my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I whimpered and he pulled me flush against him as he whispered in my ear. “This pussy is mine. _You’re_ mine.” I didn’t know how to respond as we continued to lose ourselves in the heat. “Say it. Fucking say you’re mine.”

“I–I’m yours,” I admitted with little breath.

With a firm hand, Dean took my jaw and held my gaze. “And don’t you forget it.” He immediately picked me up under my ass cheeks and plopped me onto the table, never taking himself out of me. I had no time to adjust to my new position as he rammed into me again and again with all the force he had.

I knew he could feel me tighten up, ready to cum again and he snarled as he put a hand around my throat. He wasn’t choking me enough to really hurt me, but enough to steal my breath away as he held me at his mercy.

Soft squeaks and gasps of air were all I could manage as he used me to build his own high.

“You like that?” I nodded against his hold and he chuckled again under his breath. “You gonna be a good girl and cum all over me?” Again, I nodded with a squeal. He leaned down to get in my ear once more and whispered in an eerie but arousing tone. “Say please.”

“…please,” I choked out.

“That’s my good girl.”

I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head as he plowed into me mercilessly. He began to falter and his muscles tightened as he grunted through gritted teeth.

“Dean…”

And with that final cry, he came inside me with full force. I could feel him filling me up and it was just enough to send me over the edge with him. The room was a cacophony of sounds of pleasure and euphoria until it all went still once more.

He pulled out of me, leaving me feeling a hollowness that made me already desperate for more. As he tugged his pants back on and fastened them, I quickly got to work on dressing myself again.

I only had on my button-up plaid shirt hanging open over my bare breasts and my soaked panties as I scooped up the rest of my clothes into my arms.

Sighing and looking pleased beyond measure, Dean smirked. “Finally, after years of waiting, I got what I wanted.” I suddenly began to doubt my choices that night. “You know, you weren’t the only one cumming into their hands thinking about us doing this.” He grinned at me and his tongue peeked out from his teeth.

“Wait, is that true?”

“Pfft. You have no idea how many times I imagined the woman underneath me was you. It was the only way I could ever cum the way I needed to. Must have been because I was in so ridiculously love with you,” he scoffed.

I couldn’t help the snap of my neck in his direction with shock in my eyes. “You got what you wanted. Don’t _fuck_ with me just to spite me.”

“Who says I’m lying? But, it’s too bad that’s all gone now.” He shrugged condescendingly. “Oh, well. Guess we’ll never know.”

I’m pretty sure my heart stopped right then and there. Did Dean once love me–like, really love me? The question alone brought more motivation than anything I had ever known as I quickly began to head for the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

I turned back to him with my bundle of clothes still in hand and smiled. “I’m gonna get my Dean back.”


End file.
